DE 196 29 762 A1 describes a fastener driving tool to drive a nail into a workpiece, in which tool a gas spring is pretensioned by an electric motor, so as to drive in a firing piston. The tension of the spring can take place in different variants by a spindle, a lever, or the pull of a cable.